pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Льюис, Клайв Стейплз
Клайв Стейплз Льюис ( , 29 ноября 1898 — 22 ноября 1963) — выдающийся английский и ирландский писатель, учёный и богослов. Известен своими работами по средневековой литературе и христианской апологетике, а также художественными произведениями в жанре фантастики. Один из видных представителей Оксфордской литературной группы «Инклингов». Биография Родился 29 ноября 1898 года в Белфасте, в Северной Ирландии, в семье стряпчего, но большую часть жизни прожил в Англии. После окончания школы в 1917 году поступает в Юниверсити-колледж Оксфорд, но вскоре бросает занятия и призывается в британскую армию младшим офицером. После ранения в Первой мировой войне в 1918 году, демобилизуется и возвращается в университет, где заканчивает обучение. В 1919 под псевдонимом Клайв Гамильтон (Clive Hamilton) выпускает сборник стихов «Угнетенный дух» (Spirits in Bondage). В 1923 получает степень бакалавра, позже — степень магистра и становится преподавателем филологии. В период с 1925—1954 — преподаёт английский язык и литературу в колледже Магдалены в Оксфорде. В 1926 под тем же псевдонимом Клайв Гамильтон (Clive Hamilton) выпускает сборник стихов «Даймер» (Dymer). В 1931 Льюис, по собственному признанию, становится христианином. Однажды сентябрьским вечером Льюис долго беседует о христианстве с Дж. Р. Р. Толкином (ревностным католиком) и Хьюго Дисоном. (Беседа изложена Артуром Гривсом под названием «Они встали вместе»). Эта вечерняя дискуссия была важна для события следующего дня, которое Льюис описывает в «Настигнут радостью»: «Когда мы (Уорни и Джек) отправлялись (на мотоцикле в зоопарк Уипснейд), я не верил, что Иисус Христос есть Сын Божий, но когда мы пришли в зоопарк, я верил». С 1933 по 1949 год вокруг Льюиса собирается кружок друзей, ставший основой литературно-дискуссионная группы «Инклинги», участниками которой стали Джон Рональд Руэл Толкин, Уоррен Льюис, Хьюго Дайсон, Чарльз Уильямс, доктор Роберт Хавард, Оуэн Барфилд, Уэвилл Когхилл и др. В 1950—1955 публикуются «Хроники Нарнии». Самые яркие произведения этого цикла — «Лев, колдунья и платяной шкаф» (The Lion, the Witch and Wardrobe), «Племянник Чародея» (The Magician’s Nephew) и «Последняя битва» (The Last Battle). В 1954 году переезжает в Кембридж, где преподает английский язык и литературу в колледже Магдалены, а в 1955 становится членом Британской академии. В 1956 Льюис вступает в брак с американкой Джой Дэвидмен (1915—1960). В 1960 Льюис и Джой вместе с друзьями едут в Грецию, посещают Афины, Микены, Родос, Гераклеон и Кносс. Джой умерла 13 июля, вскоре после возвращения из Греции. В 1963 году Клайв Льюис прекращает преподавательскую деятельность из-за проблем с сердцем и болезнью почек. Умер 22 ноября того же года, не дожив неделю до шестидесятипятилетия. До смерти он оставался на своей должности в Кембридже и был избран почетным членом Колледжа Магдалены. Похоронен во дворе церкви святой Троицы в Хэдингтон Куэрри, Оксфорд. Библиография Фэнтези Цикл «Хроники Нарнии»: # «Лев, Колдунья и Платяной шкаф» (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, 1950) # «Принц Каспиан» (Prince Caspian, 1951) # «„Покоритель зари“, или Плавание на край света» (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, 1952) # «Серебряное кресло» (The Silver Chair, 1953) # «Конь и его мальчик» (The Horse and His Boy, 1954) # «Племянник чародея» (The Magician’s Nephew, 1955) # «Последняя битва» (The Last Battle, 1956) Научная фантастика Цикл «Космическая трилогия»: # «За пределы безмолвной планеты» (Out of the Silent Planet, 1938) # «Переландра» (Perelandra, 1943) # «Мерзейшая мощь» (That Hideous Strength, 1946) Религиозные произведения # «Письма Баламута» (The Screwtape Letters, 1942) # «Расторжение брака» (Great Divorce, 1945) # «Баламут предлагает тост» (Screwtape Proposes a Toast, 1961) # «Просто христианство» (Mere Christianity, 1952, на базе радиопередач 1941—1944 годов) # «Размышления о псалмах» (Reflections on the Psalms, 1958) # «Четыре любви» (The Four Loves, 1960, о видах любви и христианском её понимании) # «Пока мы лиц не обрели» (Till We Have Faces, 1956) # «Исследуя скорбь» (A Grief Observed, 1961) # «Чудо» # «Страдание» (The Problem of Pain, 1940) Работы в области истории литературы # «Предисловие к «Потерянному раю»» (A Preface to Paradise Lost, 1942) # «Английская литература шестнадцатого века» (English Literature in the Sixteenth Century, 1955) Работы в области филологии # «Аллегория любви: исследование средневековой традиции» (The Allegory of Love: A Study in Medieval Tradition, 1936) Сборники стихов, которые были изданны под псевдонимом Клайв Гамильтон (Clive Hamilton) # «Угнетенный дух» (Spirits in Bondage, 1919) # «Даймер» (Dymer, 1926) Ссылки * Книги Клайва Льюиса в библиотеке Гумер * Сайт о Клайве Льюисе * * Биография Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Писатели по алфавиту Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Писатели Великобритании Категория:Писатели Ирландии Категория:Писатели XX века Категория:Родившиеся в 1898 году Категория:Родившиеся 29 ноября Категория:Родившиеся в Белфасте Категория:Выпускники Оксфордского университета Категория:Умершие в 1963 году Категория:Умершие 22 ноября Категория:Умершие в Оксфорде Категория:Клайв Стейплз Льюис Категория:Англиканские святые ar:سي. إس. لويس be-x-old:Клайв Стэйплз Льюіс bg:Клайв Стейпълс Луис br:C.S. Lewis bs:Clive Staples Lewis ca:Clive Staples Lewis cs:Clive Staples Lewis cy:C. S. Lewis da:C.S. Lewis de:C. S. Lewis en:C. S. Lewis eo:C. S. Lewis es:C. S. Lewis et:C. S. Lewis fa:سی اس لوئیس fi:C. S. Lewis fr:C. S. Lewis ga:C. S. Lewis gl:Clive Staples Lewis he:ק.ס. לואיס hr:C. S. Lewis hu:Clive Staples Lewis id:C.S. Lewis is:C. S. Lewis it:Clive Staples Lewis ja:C・S・ルイス ka:კლაივ ლუისი ko:C. S. 루이스 la:Clive Staples Lewis lt:Clive Staples Lewis mr:सी.एस. लुईस nl:C.S. Lewis nn:C.S. Lewis no:C.S. Lewis pl:Clive Staples Lewis pt:Clive Staples Lewis qu:Clive Staples Lewis ro:Clive Staples Lewis simple:C. S. Lewis sk:Clive Staples Lewis sl:Clive Staples Lewis sq:C. S. Lewis sv:C.S. Lewis th:ซี. เอส. ลิวอิส tr:Clive Staples Lewis tt:Клайв Льюис uk:Клайв Стейплз Льюїс uz:C. S. Lewis zh:C·S·路易斯